C'tharis
by Zieg Feld
Summary: an experimental child is taken in by the hive, this is my story


i should tell you who i am. my name is duane or it was i was an experiment. the humans tried to combine human and xenomorph d.n.a and they got me. i look almost completely human, with the exception of a few chitin spots, and have all a xenomorph strengths and unfortunately i am a complete wreck without at least five other people around at all times. i lived in captivity until a wandering raiding party of xenos picked up my mental signature and slaughter the base to break me out. i live with their hive now with my friend sul's who is a female warrior drone. as soon as i was brought before the queen she gave me a new name C'tharis which literly translates from yautja, which is the language both predators and xenos speak, to walking death. due to my lack of claws i stole a steel katana to make up for it. i saw it there standing in the shadow, saliva dripping from its chromium fangs. she hadn't seen me yet. i crawl closer sword unsheathed ready to strike anyone down who dares to get in my way. i leap at the alien my steel flashing forward only to stop a fraction of an inch from her throat, laughing my ass off."jesus christ sul's are you even trying." sul's looks angry but the queen sends out a thought stream that humans are trying to invade the hive. this is a common occurrence but still manages to get my blood boiling. i race towards my entrance stopping when i get there to lie in wait for the humans. i smell them long before i see them,a kind of oily old couch smell, i unsheathe my blade. as soon as the first one walks past me his head rolls of his shoulder the second ones stomach and intestines pile out as i rip his stomach open. the third having just watched this is crawling away begging for mercy hoping to his gods that i'll leave him be. i tense my leg muscles sending my self flying forward faster than the eye can see and i cut his head of sending it flying away into the darkness. the fourth passed out and i took him to the egg chamber. sul's is waiting there for me. having finished repelling the humans we walked to the old mess hall. "C'tharis how can you kill your own kind so easily?" sul's asks me. " its simple sul's i am not human. they may have created me and raised me but they did so with me in a cage. they made me both human and humanbane. all the queen did was give me the name and a loving family." i reply. i turn and head torwards my room for some much needed shut eye. hours later im woken up by sul's. she said that there were predators in the area here to hunt and that i had to fight them off. fuck this isnt going to be easy i thought i mean one unblooded is hard enough to take down but three at once is fuckin insane. when i reach them i see that besides being three of them they are all above eight feet tall. i drawmy sword and charge them slashi ng at the first one. he parrys my blow and tries to go in for a kill shot i dodge backwards swing outwith my sword land a shallow cut that fills with his fluorescent green blood. he roars with pain and charges me. bad move i think as i do a sweep kick that knocks him off his feet. right as he landson his back i bring my sword down on his neck decapitating other two are smarter about their aproach and circle me in opposite directions. they both charge at me one from behind the other from the front. i jump straight up and do a front flip cutting a few of the front ones dreadlock tentacles off. as i land i turn and run my blade up his spine splitting from his tailbone to his brain stem fluorescent green blood spaying out from the wound. the last one takes his own sword and charges forward with a downward slash. i block and try to counter with a hamstring him. he jumps over me and smashes my head as flips over me. i turn around and slash downward as fast as i can. he bring his sword up to block and my blade passes strait through his sword and him cutting him in half. his head splits in half followed by the rest of his body. as his flesh slumps to the floor i hear a voice whispering into my head. "C'tharis you have done well child, return to the hive for the new hatchlings. you will teach the fighters all that you have learned from this fight."the queen sends to me. "yes my queen." i send back. when i get back to the hive i notice an unusual amount of activity. i ask a drone what is going on. she excitedly squeals that a male has been born. 


End file.
